


🐚 Pretty Seashells 🐚

by EpicKiya722



Series: 🌕♋💜🌌🔮Cute Shorts Written By a Cancerian🔮🌌💜♋🌕 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute, Sea Witch - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: A sea witch helps a mermaid.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: 🌕♋💜🌌🔮Cute Shorts Written By a Cancerian🔮🌌💜♋🌕 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	🐚 Pretty Seashells 🐚

"I'll be back!"

"Alright! Be careful, sis!"

She opens the door and makes a leaving for the beach nearby. Her hat is secured on top of her pink curls but the brim of it, despite the size, doesn't do much to shield the sun hitting her honey graham skin. She doesn't mind it because the rays feel so good and she soaks in the warming gift with a smile. She has her bag strapped on her shoulder, filled with empty jars. She was careful with her steps to not break any of the jars.

The walk from her home shared with her brother to the beach wasn't long, but with how this morning felt slow, the walk surely felt longer than normal. That was okay though. She liked how the time lagged. Gives her time to really take in everything. The morning's breeze, the scent of the ocean. The magic in her evolved around it all.

She takes off her sandals the moment she reaches the beach, holding them by their straps. She wiggles her toes in the grains, sighing contently. This is home for her. Her comfort zone. Just like the kitchen is for her brother who she is sure is cooking up some pastries right now.

The witch trails down the dunes, seeing it was only her and maybe about ten other people on the beach. It's an early Monday morning, so she doesn't expect it to be crowded.  
She continues to wander, stopping a few times to settle in the sand to pile some into two jars she brought with her. She sees a couple of shells, too, and puts those into other jars. She does this for quite some time, going left and right, and closer to the large rocks near the seashore. She gets some of the wet, foamy sand and water into jars before noticing a baby turtle struggling to make it. She hears squawking and frowns seeing a seagull targeting the poor thing.

The witch hovers close to the turtle, glaring at the bird and eyeing the young creature with sympathy. She doesn't relax until the turtle is in the water and swimming away to safety.

She waves to it before getting to her feet and finding another spot.

She collects more shells, sand and water.

The filled jars make the bag heavier, but it doesn't bother her in the slightest. She formulating all the spells she could do with the contents, planning the perfect times to do them.

A sudden whimper breaks her train of thought. It sounded like an animal, kind of like a dolphin. She searches the rocks and stops at an isolated foamy area. Her eyes widened when she saw what, well who was in danger.

A mermaid.

Her cotton candy blue fins somehow got stuck under some rocks and she struggled to move them off. She whined, trying to reach for the rocks but she couldn't. The witch was quick to put her bag down and maneuvered to get to the mermaid. As she moved lower down the rocks, the water would touch, wetting the sheer material of her orange skirt. Her movements was heard by the mermaid and she became panicky, struggling more to push the rocks off.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, I mean no harm.", the witch promises, cautiously crouching by her side. She offered an innocent smile, and slowly reached out for her hand. "I'm here to help you. I promise."

The mermaid stared at her hard, cowering a little and her bottom lip curling.

"It's okay. Trust me. Just stay calm, okay?", the witch coaxes and she goes to the end of her tail. Her hands glow, matching the bright purple in her eyes that took over her browns. She takes hold of the first rock and lifts it off the fins. 

The mermaid watches, easing just a bit each time a rock was moved. Once her tail was freed, a cut could be seen and blood seeped from it. The witch gave her a quick glance.

"Stay still for me? I want to heal you."

She lifts the tail onto her lap and cups some of the sea water in her hands. Slowly, she rinses the blood away with it while muttering a few words. The mermaid doesn't feel any pain, lifting her tail up and down, eyeing it in amazement and relief to see it was all healed. She smiles at the witch.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

Still she was down, the mermaid was able to hug her, cooing and rubbing against her cheek with her own.

The witch giggles and hugs her back. The mermaid lets her go after a while and jumps back into the water.

When she's gone, the witch stands, still smiling having been glad to be helpful. 

She stand there for a while, breathing in the breeze that passes by and exhaling. She starts to climb up the rocks, to head back home. She's sure her brother probably has those pastries done.

Suddenly, there's a whistle like it was meant to catch her attention. She turns around and sees something glisten in the water. She climbs back down to investigate. She stops by the spot and before she could blink she feels water splash all over her and something against her nose. She realizes she's looking into bright opal greens and her nose was pressed against another.

The mermaid had returned and apparently had brought something with her. The mermaid pulls back and puts something in her hands. When the witch look down, she sees it's a collection of shiny, rainbow sheen shells.

"For you.", the mermaid says.

She feels her cheeks warm at the words. "O-oh. Thank you."

"No, thank you. Can I see you again?"

She doesn't see the problem. "Yes. I'll be back."

The mermaid coos in excitement. "Until then!" She rubs her nose against hers again before disappearing into the water.

The witch's grin is practically permanent from then and all the way she heads home. The shells gifted to her and placed carefully on a shelf in her room in a basket. 

She found another reason to always return to the beach.


End file.
